Year Five
Year Five refers to Channel Awesome's five year anniversary event. Unlike the past events, instead of one collaborative video, there will be five short films making up the event. All of which the contributors celebrate the website's fantastic fifth year! Premise On July 2nd, 2013, a teaser trailer for the five year event was released. The minute-long trailer announced the name of it as "The Uncanny Valley." Instead of a full-length movie, it will be a collection of five short films produced by and starring various contributors from the site. The trailer spliced together random scenes from each film. At the end, it stated the videos will be released between July 23-28, as in a short film per day. The shorts involved are by Doug Walker, That SciFi Guy, MikeJ, Brad Jones, and Welshy. These are the known shorts: MikeJ: "Internet Dating and Me" - A documentary following MikeJ as he tries Internet dating. Welshy: "The Darkside of the Internet" - A documentary featuring various people highlighting the good and bad of the Internet. Doug Walker: "Dragonbored" - A comedy/drama about a mild-mannered man who accidentally unleashes his video game-created character into the real world. Brad Jones: "The Reviewers" - A comedy about two friends trying to become internet reviewers, but aren't very good at it. That SciFi Guy: "Dragged In" - A sci-fi/apocalypse story involving That SciFi Guy and the government. Summary Dragonbored: Carl is obsessed with the Skyrim-like game Skyguard to the point that it's affecting his career and relationship. While playing the game one night, he wishes for adventure and his game character, Jimbroth, is brought into the real world. Jimbroth soon becomes a hit with Carl's boss and girlfriend, causing Carl to try to reclaim his life. The short shows the dangers of being more obsessed with fictional lives than your own life. Dragged In: Mr. Donivan, a mild-mannered vet, is commissioned by the government to help with an alien menace. The aliens speak in a strange language and Donivan is the only one able to decrypt it. What could these aliens want to threaten destroying Earth? The Reviewers (UV): Roommates Andy and Jeff are two guys trying to make it big as internet reviewers. Andy is a bit jealous of Jeff's show, which has goofy storylines and characters. After Andy loses his job, he decides to try to better his show and have it go from a hobby to legitimate job. This is the pilot to a possible series from Brad Jones. Internet Dating and Me: MikeJ from TGWTG may be popular, but he's been unlucky in love. To combat this, he decides to try online dating to find that special someone. Presented as a mini-documentary, the film chronicles his first internet date. The Darkside of the Internet: A serious documentary presented by Welshy. It examines behavior on the internet, both good and bad, and how online bullying can affect others. The film mixes animation and live action segments to illustrate its points. The Pointless Epilogue: As the Webmaster and Thomas wrap things up, Diamanda Hagan interrupts them and tries to propose her own short. Cast 'Dragonbored' 'Dragged In' 'The Reviewers' 'Internet Dating and Me' 'The Darkside of the Internet' 'The Pointless Epilogue' Videos Links 5th Year Anniversary Teaser Trailer Internet Dating and Me Trailer (5th Year) Dragonbored: A Channel Awesome 5th Year Anniversary Short - Trailer Darkside of the Internet - CA 5th Year Short - Trailer Dragged In - Teaser Trailer (5th Year) The Reviewers Trailer (5th Year) Dragonbored Dragged In The Reviewers Internet Dating and Me The Darkside of the Internet The Pointless Epilogue Category:Content Category:Facts Category:Nostalgia Critic Category:Dragonbored Category:Cinema Snob